prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Patchwork Girl
''The Patchwork Girlhttps://www.spoilertv.com/2018/09/upcoming-episode-titles-various-shows_30.html is the fifth episode of the first season of ''Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Synopsis Mona communicates with a mysterious stranger who promises insights into Nolan’s murder. Dylan struggles to concentrate on an important audition while being distracted by Dana Booker’s investigation. And the Perfectionists plan to clear their names ends in tragedy.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/03/freeforms-april-2019-programming-press.html Main Cast * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sofia Carson as Ava Jalali * Sydney Park as Caitlin Park-Lewis * Eli Brown as Dylan Walker * Hayley Erin as Taylor Hotchkiss * Graeme Thomas King as Jeremy Beckett (credit only) * Kelly Rutherford as Claire Hotchkiss (credit only) Supporting Cast *Chris Mason as Nolan Hotchkiss * Noah Gray-Cabey as Mason Gregory * Klea Scott as Dana Booker * Duffy Eppstein as Ray Hogadorn * Roxanne Stathos as Zoe Trivia * The title could reference any of the following: ** "The Patchwork Girl" is a novel by American writer Larry Niven. The novel was part of his Known Space series and followed a protagonist investigating the shocking murder attempt of a powerful political figure. The main suspect was the only person on the scene at the time and happened to be a former flame of the protagonists. The protagonist believed she was innocent but suspected that she may be lying in order to hide an equally serious crime. ** In The Wonderful Wizard of Oz book series, a character known as Scraps or The Patchwork Girl, is brought to life, "intended to be an unquestioning humble slave, she comes to life as a rather zany acrobatic person with a tendency to break into spontaneous poetry".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Oz_characters_(created_by_Baum)#Patchwork_Girl * Casting for this episode and "The Ghost Sonata" simultaneously began on October 23, 2018, and was lead by Charlie Craig, Norman Buckley, and director Roger Kumblehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BpQ0zl8los1/?taken-by=norbuck * Tech scouting for both "The Ghost Sonata" and "The Patchwork Girl" started on October 31, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/BpnDmusD4Xl/?taken-by=norbuck * Famous in Love star Niki Koss shadowed Roger Kumble for the filming of The Ghost Sonata and The Patchwork Girl. * The Patchwork Girl was filmed simultaneously with its previous episode, The Ghost Sonata.https://www.instagram.com/p/BqAnftOjgvl/ *Filming ended late on November 21, 2018, on the day before Thanksgiving.https://twitter.com/norbuck/status/1065393598340968449. * The final day of playback for "The Patchwork Girl" was February 25, 2019.https://twitter.com/imarleneking/status/1100598171544125440 Nods to Pretty Little Liars * Taylor's line to Alison, "we don't just look alike, we think alike too" was originally a quote said by CeCe Drake to Alison in "EscApe From New York". * Alex and Mary Drake are mentioned. They were last seen in "'Til Death Do Us Part". * Dylan says the iconic PLL line, "game on", which was previously said by Alison, Mona and Spencer. It was also featured in the title of, "Game On, Charles". * Hanna Marin is mentioned. * Rosewood and The Liars are mentioned. Gallery Promotional |-|Sneak Peeks = Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 5 Trailer Rosewood 2.0 Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 5 Cast Interview Favorite Scenes Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 5 Sneak Peek Alison is Abducted Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 5 Sneak Peek Ava Finds a Secret Message Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 5 Sneak Peek We Were Never Friends Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 5 Sneak Peek Is A.D. Looking For Mona? Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 5 Taylor & Alison Argue Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season 1, Episode 5 Mason Threatens Jeremy |-|Images = White_Knight_Definition.jpg 105_Promo1.jpg 105_Promo2.jpg 105_Promo3.jpg 105_Promo4.jpg 105_Promo5.jpg 105_Promo6.jpg 105_Promo7.jpg 105_Promo8.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x04_BTS1.PNG|Norman Buckley, Charlie Craig, and Roger Kumble in casting 1x04_BTS3.PNG 1x04_BTS4.PNG 1x04_BTS5.PNG 1x04_BTS6.PNG 1x05_BTS1.PNG 1x04_BTS19.PNG 1x04_BTS16.PNG 1x05_BTS7.PNG 1x05_BTS9.PNG 1x05_BTS8.PNG 1x05_BTS10.PNG 1x05_BTS11.PNG 1x04-5_BTS.PNG 1x05_BTS12.PNG 1x04-5_BTS2.PNG 1x05_BTS13.PNG 1x05_BTS17.PNG 105_BTS1.jpg 105_BTS2.jpg 1x05_BTS20.PNG.jpg 1x05_Playback.PNG Music 105 Music.jpg References Navigational Category:Season 1 Episodes (The Perfectionists) Category:Freeform Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Episodes (The Perfectionists)